


He Loves You

by LeelaLaFleur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Guilt, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaLaFleur/pseuds/LeelaLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because for every night of sinful pleasure, there is a morning of regret and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Please, excuse the grammar mistakes, it's late :) Enjoy :) This is like the most sinful thing I have ever written- that's how sheltered I am :D

Crystallized tears stream down your face as you quietly curl up in the darkest corner of this cellar chamber, frantically running your slender fingers through the long silvery locks of your hair, squeezing and pulling as hard as you can. Anything to cause pain. Anything to block the sickening darkness spreading through your immortal soul. You know it won’t, but you try anyway. Eternity is too long to live with guilt.  
  
More tear rush to your already swollen eyes, blurring your vision until you can't even distinguish the shape of a small window high above your head. The torches in the hallway have long burned out. You are glad for the darkness.  
  
Your lips part and a soft strangled noise escapes your throat. Your leaf crown, the symbol of everything you hate and love, slowly slides down onto the dirty stone floor, unnoticed. What a king you are! You look pathetic, powerless... but that’s alright, no one can see you here. Here, you are alone. Here, you are safe.  
  
Yet you can’t stand it, can’t stand your own mind.  
  
All you can think of is he. His golden hair, the pure blue orbs of his eyes, and his innocent smile. Always so sweet, always so welcoming. He is everything to you. You would face the depths of Mordor just to see him smile one more time. And he does smile. Every time you touch him, every time you whisper in his little ears, he leans in, his face picture of pure delight. He loves you, he says.  
  
Your heart breaks and it’s all your own fault.  
  
Every night, as you lie here, broken, you pray to all powers you know to rid you of this want, this desire for your own blood. You will not touch him anymore, you decide on the verge of sanity. You swear tomorrow will be different. Tomorrow, this will stop. Tomorrow, you will not give in.  
  
Your crown-less head tiredly falls into your hands, eyes closed, and when you open them again, the early morning rays hit your face, luring you back to life. Time flies.  
  
Before you return to your duties, once more you swear today will be different...

...And it almost is. Almost.

When he walks into your room that night, clad in nothing but sheer nightgown, begging you to read to him, you set the unfinished glass of wine aside and motion him to the bed. Effortlessly you rise to get a book from a book shelf nearby. You could never refuse him. When you have chosen the book and have returned to the bed, he crawls closer to you, nestling his head in the crock of your neck and hooking his arm around your waist. He is such a sweet child.  
  
As you read the words on the first page, his tiny hand travels from your hip, over your naval, towards your chest, sliding over the soft material of your shirt, teasing. You try to ignore it, but when his sneaky fingers reach the sensitive spot below your ear, you finally look at him. The unblinking blue eyes are still fixed on the book you were reading. You slowly touch his pointy chin and tilt it upwards to face you. None of you say a word. His inviting pink lips come into your view and you know you have lost. You bend your head closer, he doesn't move. He waits patiently for you. He is never the one to start it, but he never stops you either.

You give in. He doesn't smile into the kiss, nor does he make a sound, but you can see the undying love in his half-lid eyes.  
  
Your lips meet again and, like always, he doesn't resist...  
  
Later, when you will be lying curled up in each other’s arms, fully sated, he will see your broken expression and assure you he loves you. This will rip your heart from your body, and the darkness will return. The only thing you will want to do is to cry, but you will wait quietly until he falls asleep. Then you will go back to that dark chamber, deep underneath the fortress, where no one can see you cry, and everything will start over.  
  
Because for every night of sinful pleasure, there is a morning of regret and pain.  
  
Because you love your son more than anything in the world.


End file.
